


Practice Makes Perfect

by ToxicBabes



Series: Tales of Apartment 8H [7]
Category: Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six (Video Games)
Genre: Birthday Sex, Blow Jobs, Deepthroating, Established Relationship, M/M, Mild Facefucking, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:34:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25024015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToxicBabes/pseuds/ToxicBabes
Summary: Maxim gives Timur a birthday blowjob.
Relationships: Maxim "Kapkan" Basuda/Timur "Glaz" Glazkov
Series: Tales of Apartment 8H [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1705774
Comments: 4
Kudos: 47





	Practice Makes Perfect

**Author's Note:**

> At first, I was like 'man, you gotta think of something spicy for the summary' but there really ain't more to it. It is what it says on the tin. Anyways, enjoy!

With libido, there wasn’t a great disparity between Maxim and Timur. They kept each other satisfied and it certainly helped they worked at similar paces. Although, Maxim knew how to read him well and he caught the changes in Timur’s behaviour when he was particularly needy. Today was one of those days, where touch lingered and he made outright acknowledgement that he was in one of _those_ moods. Oftentimes they would wait until the end of the day to relieve these frustrations, but some days patience wore thin. They could get down and dirty in a secluded area, whether that be in the wilderness or their old dorms in Sterling Lines. 

A considerable amount of time had passed since Timur started showering and Maxim questioned if he was taking care of the issue himself. Out of instinct, he drew in a deep breath as Timur passed by to catch the scent of his shower gel, watching him go to the fridge to grab a beer. His loose shorts covered his defined thighs, not the most flattering cut but for lounging around, they were perfectly comfortable. 

Maxim stared some more, then came the small question of _‘Are those my shorts?’_ Although there was no point in questioning it. By entering a relationship with Timur, he had given up all ownership of his clothes. 

Wordless, they started another episode of a show they had been following. Timur settled down on the opposite side of the sofa and rested his feet in Maxim’s lap. Over time, Maxim also gave up the attempt to maintain any kind of proper posture and laid himself down lengthwise along their lumpy sofa, struggling to find a comfortable position that accommodated both of them.

Timur lasted twenty minutes before he began to fidget. At first, Maxim didn’t notice the shifting around too much, then he grew aware of the constant movement and tried his best to ignore it, suppressing the urge to grab Timur’s feet and hold them steady. Timur pressed the sole of his foot between Maxim’s legs, resting it there for a moment before he massaged his groin in a teasing manner.

Their eyes met, then Maxim’s gaze flickered downwards. The loose short-leg provided a generous view, enough for him to learn that Timur wasn’t wearing any underwear _and_ he was in a frisky mood. Just by looking, Maxim had acknowledged these facts. He didn’t have time to think of his next action before Timur was taking over his lap. 

If it were any other day, Timur would’ve gone in for a kiss already. Yet now he shifted forward some more until he was straddling Maxim’s chest, that specific look on his face accompanied by a smile that took amusement in the older man’s confusion. Hands running up Timur’s thighs, Maxim assessed the situation and eyed the growing erection in front of him. 

“I’ve been thinking about this since the afternoon,” Timur murmured, reaching to cup Maxim’s cheek. The warmth of his palm invited Maxim to lean into his touch. “I’d love to fuck your face. What d’you say? Birthday gift?”

At the directness of this statement, Maxim raised a brow. “You can try,” he joked and the more he thought about this, he knew Timur was quite adamant about his request to be sucked off. The only puzzling aspect of this request was that Maxim was never particularly great at giving oral. Too much teeth, sensitive gag reflex, he didn’t enjoy the taste of cum. Regardless, he was happy to compromise, especially on Timur’s birthday.

Summoning the strength to overpower him, Maxim flipped him onto his back in one hefty movement. Their lips met in a gentle kiss as Maxim’s hands found their way downwards and gripped the elastic waistband of Timur’s shorts. To prolong this moment, Maxim focused on appreciating the muscular body beneath him and he paused to push up Timur’s t-shirt. 

“C’mon…” Timur urged in a soft tone. The sensual kissing was wearing his patience thin, yet it was this thoroughness that he loved the most. He squeezed Maxim’s hands with a hint of anticipation as he watched Maxim press his lips against the occasional freckle on his torso. Maxim halted once more, opening his eyes to hold Timur’s gaze for a fleeting second before he planted a hickey on his hip. He sank his teeth into the thin layer of skin over Timur’s hipbone, making his body jolt at the sharp sensation.

“You took half an hour to shave?” Maxim questioned when he took off the shorts. His grin was provocative, showing the slightest flash of teeth and a playfulness that never failed to make Timur nervous yet excited. “You look sexy.” 

Toes curling at the pleasurable sensation of each steady stroke, Timur drew a composed breath and hummed back. A small smile grew on his face at the compliment, though he was far too focused on the current events. He put his hands behind his head and tried to relax, every slight touch had him on edge. It had been a long day with these thoughts tormenting him, he was desperate for anything at this point. 

To hold him steady, Maxim hooked an arm around each thigh and held them apart. He licked along the shaft of Timur’s hard cock to the head and as his tongue brushed against the sensitive glans, he caught the sound of Timur withholding a quiet groan. It was always fun to see how he could make Timur fall apart and this passing thought only enticed Maxim to put in full effort. 

For a while, he accustomed his mouth to the first few inches of Timur’s cock, getting used to the way it filled his mouth so readily that his jaw ached from being forced into a fixed position for so long. He paid close attention to the pace and intensity of Timur’s breathing, the way he squirmed at the hot contact of a wet tongue against the sensitive head of his erection. 

Prior to their relationship, Maxim’s limited experience of sleazy hookups left him with a bad impression of what good dick tasted like. Luckily for him, Timur had a clean diet, plenty of fruit. He rarely smoked and kept himself healthy. While Maxim would never admit it to him, he tasted sublime in comparison to everyone else in the past. 

In an attempt to gain more sensation, Timur’s hips gave a few thrusts before Maxim anchored him down. He pulled away to regain his breath, a hand jerking Timur off with a firm grip. The ambient air felt cool against Maxim’s damp chin and the excessive amount of saliva accumulating in his mouth was slightly unpleasant, but worth the sight in front of him. He relished in it, pleased by the knowledge that he was the one making Timur’s breaths tremble and fists clench.

This time round, Maxim tried to take him deeper. He steadied his breaths, bracing himself before he allowed the rigidity of Timur’s cock to stretch open his relaxed throat. Even in a controlled manner, Maxim struggled to breathe and his eyes were quickly tearing up. His nose brushed Timur’s crotch where the hairs were neatly trimmed down. Only able to hold for so long, Maxim had to pull away once more, but he was filled with a triumph upon hearing an audible moan slip from Timur. 

“You’re getting better at this,” Timur commented, reaching down to take Maxim by his chin in such a brazen, dominant manner that had him taken aback. He inspected Maxim’s reddened lips for a moment before letting him return to what he was doing. The hot constriction around Timur was enough to make him squeeze his eyes shut again. “Fuck, you feel so good.”

A hand reached down to grasp at Maxim, running up his arm to his shoulder and feeling all the defined muscle. Timur then caressed the side of his head, but he knew not to push down as much as every instinct in his brain was telling him to. All the obscene noises were pushing him closer to an orgasm, he was barely able to restrain himself. He looked down to meet Maxim’s pale gaze and Timur found himself enraptured by the image of his man. 

Maxim gently massaged Timur’s plump balls, occasionally giving the shaft a few strokes to distribute the copious saliva dripping down the length of it. The other gripped his hip, fingernails dipping into flesh to leave light imprints. Part of Timur wished Maxim could’ve slipped a finger inside and rubbed his prostate, by then he would be able to see stars in his vision. Though Maxim opted for applying light pressure to his perineum, leaving Timur choking back another groan. 

It took all his willpower to resist the urge to buck his hips or snare Maxim’s hair and push his head down. A distinct tension was settling in Timur’s groin, he felt himself losing his ability to maintain his composure. It didn’t help that the sight of Maxim’s head bobbing up and down, his concentrated expression, it greatly aroused Timur. He sank his teeth into his inner cheek and furrowed his brows, unable to do anything but to writhe under Maxim’s touch anchoring him down from moving too much. 

He didn’t want to reach his climax too fast, this was simply too pleasurable to let go after a couple minutes, but Maxim was getting better at giving head and everything about this was coaxing Timur to lose his mind if he prolonged the engagement. A cheeky grin spread across Maxim’s face when he eased off, realising his capabilities of reducing Timur down to a groaning mess on their sofa. Darting a tongue out, Maxim teased along his frenulum and traced the ridge of Timur’s tip. 

“I’m so close,” Timur told him in warning, only managing to squeeze the words out between strained breaths. The sensations were overwhelming, he couldn’t resist it any longer. “Please, Maxim-” 

His fingers tangled in Maxim’s hair, Timur pushed his head down, desperate for the tight heat of Maxim’s throat to envelope him completely. While Maxim struggled to take him and choked, he committed to it and endured the rougher treatment that made his heart race. Timur’s cock twitched and pumped a generous load into his mouth, the salty taste invading every taste-bud. Even as Maxim managed to pull back a few inches to breathe, he could still feel the ejaculation spilling into the chasm of his mouth. 

The sounds coming from Timur reminded him why he should do this more often. Deep moans from the chest, resonating so pleasingly through their small apartment, though not loud enough to disturb the peace. Maxim allowed some of the cum to dribble down the shaft, soaking into his fingers before he lapped it all back up for Timur to see. 

He kissed Timur, certain his lover would be able to taste the saltiness of his lips. It was this kind of messy act that they loved the most and Maxim didn’t swallow all of it right away for this very purpose. He wanted Timur to know how good he tasted. As they made out, Maxim found himself grinding his hips against Timur’s thigh, trying to find some relief for his aching cock. 

“That was hot,” Timur managed to whisper, completely breathless. He wiped the cum gathered at the corner of Maxim’s lip and fed it to him. 

“Anything for my birthday boy, hm?” Maxim scooped him up within his arms to bring him to their bedroom. “My turn- maybe you could go for round two as well.”

**Author's Note:**

> My Twitter is [@CompoundZ8](https://twitter.com/CompoundZ8)  
> My Tumblr is [erc-7](https://erc-7.tumblr.com)


End file.
